log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kushiyatama
Kushiyatama is an Elf Kannagi-Chef and a former member of D.D.D who held the position of one of the Drei Klauen, along with Takayama Misa and Rieze. However, she and Yaezakura were separated from the guild after the Catastrophe and she then founded her own guild, Sun Path. In the anime, she has made her way back to Akiba and participates in Operation Capture as a member of the Akiba Raid Party.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 7: The Maidens of Watermaple She later joins the Shibuya Raid Team. In the real world, her name is , and she is a 25-year-old IT worker. She originated from the Log Horizon fan fiction work Into a Remote Town. The story was later turned into an official side-story under the name Kushiyatama, Do Your Best!, in which she is the main heroine. Appearance Kushi has long black hair and wears Japanese armor. Personality Although Kushi has a big-sister type personality, she is also a bit of a trickster and gets scolded by Misa often for that. Synopsis Before the Catastrophe Kushi began playing Elder Tale around a decade ago, when she was in middle school. Ever since she was a child, her mother was always sickly. Kushi eventually went on to an engineering school and now works at an IT company. As a member of D.D.D, she built the guild's management system. Kushi was one of D.D.D's Drei Klauen, but left Elder Tale for a while due to her worries that, having no boyfriend at her age, she would become too old to marry. (She also claimed that Krusty's names were too lame for her tastes.) However, she returned to the game for the twelfth expansion pack and found herself trapped in the world of Theldesia. Fallen Guardian arc In the anime, Kushiyatama and Yaezakura both participate as members of the Akiba Raid Party. Although they were both members of D.D.D, they are not seen interacting with Yuzuko and Rieze, other members of D.D.D who were also in the raid party. Route 43 arc After Krusty's disappearance and with Takayama Misa away from Akiba, Rieze is left to deal with all the work on her own. Kushi is mentioned, but is not seen. Homesteading the Noosphere arc She participates as a member of the Shibuya Raid Team; by this time, she presumably has rejoined D.D.D. It is unknown whether Yaezakura also returned to the guild, since she is not present as a member of the raid party. Equipment Kushi is known to use a version of the War Miko build, focusing on her Phantasmal-class Genji Armor's unusually high defense to charge on the front lines. In the anime, she is mostly seen in battle using her katana, and doesn't seem to focus much on her healing or damage mitigation skills. Trivia *Both Kushi and Yaezakura come from a fan work called Into a Remote Town. Their appearances and equipment are from submissions from fans of the story, and were later adopted into the anime, light novel, and mobile game. **The fan work was so popular, she placed 35th on the first official popularity poll despite being a fan character who had never appeared in the main series. She would not be introduced in the official Log Horizon universe for another year, making her formal debut in "Akiba Raid". *She has several nicknames for her ex-D.D.D guildmates, such as "Ri-Ri" for Rieze and "Yama" for Misa. *Apparently, among the reasons she left D.D.D was because she didn't like the name "Drei Klauen" and thought it was clownish.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 10, Chapter 1 References Navigation Category:Elf